1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display, and more particularly to a display panel configured to compensate for a negative power supply voltage, a display module and a mobile device including the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Among these displays, electroluminescent displays can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) that emits light through the recombination of electrons and holes. The luminance of an electroluminescent display device is determined (or controlled) by a global driving current that is the sum of respective pixel driving currents. In other words, the higher global driving current is supplied (e.g., required) when the displayed image has a higher brightness.
As the ohmic drop (or the IR drop) along the power voltage lines decreases, the quality of the displayed image may be enhanced and the power consumption may be reduced. To decrease the ohmic drop, the cross-sectional area of the power voltage lines may be increased. However, the increase of the cross-sectional area is restricted by limitations of design margins because the various signal and voltage lines such as the power voltage lines, the data lines, the gate lines, the initial voltage lines, etc. are integrated in the display panel.